The treatment of wounds has resulted in the development of a variety of methods to facilitate healing. One popular technique has been to use negative pressure therapy (“NPT”), which is also known as suction or vacuum therapy. Various NPT devices have been developed to allow exudates (i.e., body secretions) to be removed while at the same time isolating the wound to protect it so that its recovery time is reduced.
A more recently developed form of NPT is known as vacuum assisted closure (“VAC”) techniques. The use of VAC techniques in the treatment of wounds is based on the premise that, when controlled negative pressure is applied to a wound, it stimulates mitosis, which leads to formation of new vessels and wound closure.
Studies have shown that this treatment assists wound healing by providing a moist protective environment, by reducing peripheral edema around the wound, by stimulating circulation to the wound bed, by decreasing bacterial colonization, and by increasing the rate of granulation tissue formation and epithelialization.
NPT is useful in the treatment of a variety of wound types, including acute, subacute, chronic, traumatic, graphs, flaps, pressure ulcers, and diabetic ulcers. NPT also has been shown to facilitate healing in deep wounds or cavity wounds. In particular, it allows the dead tissue, debris, and/or exudates to be drawn from the wound area under vacuum pressure which increases the rate of healing. In addition, the use of NPT on surgically closed incision has been shown to reduce complications, increase tissue-tissue apposition, and reduce scarring.
These methods typically include a watertight seal over the wound. Generally, the watertight seal is adhered to the portion of the outer skin which surrounds the wound area. One type of wound dressing inserts a porous foam into the wound. Sometimes, a drainage tube, a drainage pump, and a dressing cover are combined with the porous foam insert to form a system which siphons exudates from the wound. There are problems associated with this type of dressing. Another type of dressing has been developed which uses a flexible single piece dressing that has a unitary structure which combines a drainage tube as an integral part of the outer wound cover.
In spite of the variety of available wound dressings, including NPT wound dressings, there remains a need for a wound dressing that can manage wound exudate and provide an environment that facilitates tissue healing.